


it's something

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Crossover, Hozier Met Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Male Friendship, Non Canonical Immortal, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Hozier tidak berniat untuk menguping.Namun, dua sosok serba berkebalikan yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya itu sangat menarik perhatian.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori original.]





	it's something

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [it's something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435486) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)



> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Andrew Hozier-Byrne (atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hozier) merupakan pemusik, penyanyi, dan penulis lagu. Hozier adalah individu bebas dan independen. Fiksi penggemar ini dibuat tanpa ada maksud menghina atau menjelekkan siapapun. Semua opini Hozier dalam cerita ini adalah fiksi, dan tidak merefleksikan opini Hozier yang sebenarnya.
> 
>   * Judul lengkap fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu From Eden yang dipopulerkan oleh Hozier & merupakan bagian dari album Hozier (2014); ditulis oleh Andrew Hozier-Byrne.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori original.
> 
> 


**it's something.**

_something tragic, something magic; something lonesome, something wholesome_

* * *

Keabadian adalah sesuatu yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Tentu saja hanya makhluk tak fana yang bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan demikian. Konsep 'selamanya' akan terasa sangat berbeda apabila kau sudah terlibat di dalamnya. Kau mungkin memimpikan hidup awet muda, tapi kau toh tetap akan sampai pada satu titik di mana menjadi keriput dan terlihat tua adalah sebuah kemewahan. Kau akan merasa ketinggalan karena keabadianmu ternyata membatalkan semua kelemahanmu sebagai manusia, namun tidak menghilangkan kemanusiaan di dalam dirimu. Hal-hal remeh seperti memiliki uban dan kulit mengkerut menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil bagimu.

Di balik segala glorifikasi kekekalan, tersimpan harga mahal yang harus dibayar dengan mengikis keistimewaanmu sebagai manusia.

Kau tahu apa yang paling dibenci Hozier?

Ia punya begitu banyak waktu luang.

Tentu, itu adalah tujuan utama Hozier saat ia memutuskan untuk hidup selamanya. Waktu tak terbatas adalah sesuatu yang sangat menggoda. Bayangkan, mampu menggubah begitu banyak lagu, menulis begitu banyak lirik, tanpa masa kadaluarsa. Kreativitas yang tidak akan dibatasi dengan detik, menit, dan jam. Bahkan hari, bulan, dan tahun, jika ia ingin.

Menjadi kekal untuk menghindari kefanaan sama adanya dengan keluar dari mulut buaya, dan masuk ke mulut harimau. Senjata makan tuan.

Hozier hanya membutuhkan sececap waktu, namun ia terlanjur menengguk seisi jam pasir, membuatnya memiliki seluruh masa di dunia. Sungguh suatu kutukan berbalut anugerah.

Ia dulu sering mencipta lagu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya puisi-puisi konyol yang lalu diiringi ketukan di meja. Lalu, meningkat menjadi denting piano, hingga akhirnya petikan gitar. Ia bereksperimen dengan segala jenis musik. Sebut saja, Hozier pernah mempelajarinya. Ia punya waktu untuk melakukan hal itu. Bukan salah siapapun, jika tidak ada yang tahu jika ia sesungguhnya mengerti cara bermain harpa. Hozier tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Oke, sebenarnya ia bercerita.

Hanya sekali.

Namun itu adalah satu dari sedikit peristiwa yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Satu dari sekian, yang berperan penting dalam membuat namanya mahsyur.

Ia pernah bercerita pada satu iblis, bernama Anthony.

**i.**

Perlu diingat, bahwa Hozier tidak pernah mengidentifikasikan dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Ia adalah manusia, luar dan dalam. _Well..._ dia bisa hidup lebih lama dari rata-rata manusia biasa, tapi itu bukan hal penting. Hozier adalah manusia dan akan tetap ~~menganggap~~ menyebut dirinya begitu.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Anthony J. Crowley.

Hozier baru saja mendapat komisi untuk mengerjakan lagu gereja. Namun ia tidak bisa mendapat inspirasi dengan menatap kereta kuda yang lalu-lalang, atau menulis di antara teriakan ibu kos dan anak-anaknya. Flat Hozier bukan tempat yang ideal saat itu.

Maka, dengan berbekal roti, sebuah buku, serta pena, ia berinisiatif mengunjungi Taman St. James. Ia mungkin bisa menemukan tempat yang rindang, cukup jauh dari bebek dan orang-orang, serta akhirnya bisa menulis tentang Yesus si penggembala dan domba-dombanya. Hozier mungkin abadi, tapi ia tidak kaya dan tetap membutuhkan uang (ia harus menjadi kekal terlebih dahulu untuk menyadari hal ini).

Ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Terlalu banyak manusia di mana-mana, semua bangku hingga rerumputan rasanya dijejali pengunjung yang memiliki pikiran sama dengan Hozier, yaitu untuk mengunjungi Taman St. James. Menarik napas kalah, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di pinggir kolam, memikirkan urusannya sendiri, dan sesekali mencuil roti untuk diberikan pada unggas yang berenang-renang di depannya.

Hozier tidak berniat untuk menguping.

Namun, dua sosok serba berkebalikan yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya itu sangat menarik perhatian. Dua orang laki-laki, berdiri di pinggir kolam, memberi makanan pada bebek dan mengobrol. Pemandangan yang biasa, meskipun Hozier harus mengerjap beberapa kali karena ia yakin, pria dengan setelan hitam mengkilat dan kacamata hitam senada, membunuh salah satu bebek–sampai bebeknya ber-kwek keras berenang menjauh. _Pasti ilusi optik_ , pikirnya. Hozier menyalahkan sarapannya yang tidak bergizi.

Dua pria itu mendadak menaikkan suara, dan terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuhnya, mereka sedang bertengkar. Hozier tidak bisa membaca ekspresi si pria berkacamata hitam, tapi ia bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya, pria yang memakai stelan putih. Jika Hozier tidak lebih tahu, ia akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan si Hitam sungguh membuat si Putih ketakutan. Hozier mencondongkan tubuh ke samping berharap mencuri dengar, tapi yang ia tangkap hanya sepatah-dua patah kata saja. _Buah pir, jaminan_ , dan _pil bunuh diri_.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Mereka pasti mata-mata._ Itulah yang terlintas di benak Hozier.

Mereka lalu memperdebatkan sesuatu yang lain, mengenai bergaul dengan iblis dan sebagai malaikat hal itu tidak bisa diterima. Rupanya kode nama kelompok rahasia mereka adalah Surga dan Neraka. Sangat klise dan tidak kreatif, tapi memangnya Hozier bisa berkomentar apa? Ia belum pernah tergabung dalam kelompok rahasia manapun.

Hozier tidak menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah menguping, hingga si Setelan Hitam mengambil roti dari tangannya.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar?" Ia bertanya dengan sangat biasa, tanpa ada nada mengancam. Tangan lentiknya sibuk mencuil roti. Hozier melihat ke sekitar dan ia tidak menemukan si Setelan Putih.

"Uh," Hozier tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "tidak sebanyak yang kau kira." Dan karena ia bodoh serta impulsif, ia merasa perlu menambahkan, "kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku."

Si Setelan Hitam hanya mendengus. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku terkejut Aziraphale tidak merasakan kehadiran makhluk supranatural lain di dekatnya."

"Perdebatan kalian cukup intens," sahut Hozier ringan. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat karena dihalangi oleh lensa, ia menduga si Setelan Hitam melotot padanya.

"Kau bukan mata-mata Surga atau Neraka 'kan?" Si Hitam, mendadak berdiri semakin dekat. Ia mendesis tajam. "Aku tidak peduli makhluk jenis apa kau, tapi jika kau membuka mulut tentang pertemuan kami–"

"Tenang dulu," potong Hozier, ia menangkupkan tangan di dekat mulutnya. "Pertama, seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu aku bukan manusia. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan masih menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai manusia. Jangan sebut aku makhluk supranatural. Membuatku bergidik saja, memangnya aku hantu?"

Hozier sekarang seratus persen yakin si Hitam melotot padanya.

"Kedua, sudah cukup sulit hidup sebagai manusia yang punya keuntungan memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia. Jaminan hidup lama. Aku tidak perlu menambah masalah dengan orang lain."

"Iblis."

"Apa?"

Si Hitam melempar secuil roti. "Aku bukan orang. Aku iblis."

Hozier mengerjap. "Oh, aku tidak pernah bertemu iblis sebelumnya." Otomatis, ia mengulurkan tangan. "Hozier."

Si Hitam mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Namaku, Hozier."

Sang iblis tampak mempertimbangkan sejenak untuk menjabat tangan Hozier sebelum akhirnya melemparkan remah roti terakhirnya dan membuat keputusan.

"Anthony."

**ii.**

Jika Hozier pikir menjadi manusia kekal itu rumit, ia jelas sekali belum pernah menjadi iblis.

Pertemuannya dengan Anthony ternyata berujung pada diskusi mengenai musik, dan wow... jika Hozier bisa mati suatu hari nanti, ia ingin masuk Neraka. Daftar pemusik yang disebutkan Anthony saja sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tentu saja untuk berakhir di Neraka artinya harus melakukan banyak dosa, namun Hozier yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Semua pemusik?" Hozier menatap Anthony dengan pandangan memuja, seolah Anthony adalah personifikasi Yesus. Pikiran ini membuatnya terkikik. "Termasuk komposer musik gereja?"

"Sebagian besar pemusik," koreksi Anthony, sembari menyesap anggurnya perlahan. "Kau akan terkejut melihat berapa banyak komposer paling relijius yang justru berakhir di departemen kami."

"Kedengarannya tempat yang menyenangkan," komentar Hozier, cukup mabuk untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Neraka yang ia bayangkan hanyalah gambaran umum Surga namun dalam palet warna merah.

"Yeah, tunggu sampai kau disiksa, dan baru kita bicara." Anthony terdengar... kesal. Seolah keinginan Hozier untuk masuk Neraka dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang menyinggungnya secara pribadi. Hal ini membingungkan Hozier, karena sebagai iblis, bukankah Anthony seharusnya senang ia bisa menuntun manusia untuk menempuh perjalanan sukarela di jalur Setan?

"Berhenti kesal padaku," kata Hozier, mengingatkan. Sesuatu berkilat di balik kacamata Anthony. "Kau yang ada masalah dengan Aziraphale, jangan melampiaskannya padaku."

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi!" Anthony menenggak anggurnya dengan cepat. Ia mendadak berdiri dan meregangkan lengannya. "Aku di sini untuk bekerja, membujukmu melakukan dosa."

Hozier terkikik lagi. "Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

Anthony melepas topi tingginya dan menyambar beberapa partitur kosong. "Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku menyelipkan pesan-pesan satanis dalam lagu kristiani? Aku bergaul dengan banyak pemusik terkenal." Ia menyebutkan sederet nama.

Hozier ternganga. "Kau bercanda." Nama-nama yang disebutkan, adalah nama pemusik yang mungkin sangat amat tidak kau harapkan untuk berakhir menjadi penghuni Neraka.

Anthony menyeringai.

Di antara pikirannya yang berkabut, Hozier terlalu terpecah perhatiannya pada rambut merah Anthony sehingga ia hanya mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan sang iblis waktu itu.

Lagu yang mereka kerjakan bersama nantinya akan muncul sebagai lagu wajib di salah satu orde gereja satanis paling besar di Inggris. Dan semua orang akan mengenal nama gereja ini, bila waktunya tiba.

**iii.**

Tujuh puluh sembilan tahun adalah waktu yang diperlukan komet Halley untuk melintas kembali. Tentu saja ini salah. Rentang waktu komet Halley untuk melintas adalah sekitar 76 tahun. Tapi, untuk sekali ini biarlah Hozier menganggap Anthony sebagai personifikasi benda langit itu.

"Oh, halo kepadamu, juga," katanya otomatis saat membuka pintu dan melihat Anthony berdiri di depan rumahnya. Hozier tidak lagi tinggal di flat kecil di daerah kumuh London, ia sudah pindah ke daerah yang lebih tenang, jauh dari keramaian. Rumahnya cukup besar untuk ditinggali seluruh penghuni gedung flatnya yang lama. Hozier seharusnya tidak pernah meremehkan jumlah uang yang bersedia dibayarkan gereja untuk beberapa lembar lagu-lagu gospel.

"Rumah yang bagus." Anthony melambaikan tangan kanan ke arah sekitarnya. Hozier melihat tangan kirinya menjinjing tas hitam.

Hozier tertawa. "Hanya yang terbaik untuk pahlawan musik gereja." Ia menunjuk tas Anthony. "Apa itu?"

"Anggur," jawabnya singkat. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Hozier membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu membiarkan sang iblis mengikutinya menuju ruang duduk.

"Berikan anggurnya, akan kuambilkan gelas."

Anthony mengeluarkan dua botol berwarna gelap dan memberikannya pada Hozier. Sang tuan rumah membaca sekilas label yang tertera di sana dan bersiul, merasa terkesan. Anggur yang dibawakan Anthony adalah anggur berkualitas tinggi.

Tak lama, mereka sudah duduk menghadap perapian dan menyesap anggurnya masing-masing. Anthony tidak melepas kacamatanya bahkan setelah ia berada di ruangan. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari sang iblis. _Well,_ mungkin ia tampak lebih baik tanpa cambang dan top tingginya yang menggelikan. Anthony kini mengenakan fedora dan tampak jelas ia merawat dirinya dengan baik. Kacamata hitamnya masih setia bertengger di hidung. Sepertinya sampai kapanpun, Hozier tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat Anthony tanpa kacamata itu.

"Kulihat kau menggunakan bakatmu dengan baik." Anthony memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak mencium kehadiran tikus di sekitar sini."

Hozier mendengus. Ia masih ingat saat mereka pertama kali minum anggur bersama di flatnya yang kecil, dan dua ekor tikus berlarian di kaki mereka. Bukan hal menyenangkan untuk diingat oleh Hozier. "Ha ha, lucu sekali," balasnya sarkastik. Anthony menyeringai puas. Hozier memutuskan untuk menghapus seringainya dengan bertanya, "apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Alis Anthony terangkat. "Mengapa semua orang selalu menyimpulkan aku menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Kau iblis, itu yang kau lakukan 'kan?"

"Aku iblis, bukan penagih hutang," sergah Anthony, mengisi gelasnya kembali.

"Anthony, aku mungkin hanyalah manusia tapi kau sungguh pembohong yang buruk."

"Kau bukan manusia."

"Jika kau menyebutku makhluk supranatural lagi, Anthony–"

"Jangan panggil aku Anthony," potong sang iblis, tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Crowley." Ia memutar tangkai gelasnya. "Anthony adalah nama 'manusia'-ku. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulit urusan manusia jika kau tidak punya nama depan, nama tengah, atau nama belakang. Aku menggunakannya untuk penyamaran. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Crowley."

"Oh, aku tidak akan tahu. Anthony kedengaran cocok untukmu."

Nada sarkastik Hozier tidak terlewatkan oleh sang iblis. Ia hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah, _Crowley_ ," lanjut Hozier. "Berhenti mengulur waktu, dan katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu."

"Bersosialisasi."

"Kau? Bersosialisasi?" Hozier tergelak. "Kau tidak mengunjungiku lagi sejak tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang? Pasti ada apa-apanya."

"Tentu saja tidak," sergah Crowley cepat. Hozier tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi tatapan menghakiminya cukup membuat Crowley membuka mulut. "Entahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke Neraka dan bergaul dengan Hastur dan Ligur. Aku juga sedang malas membujuk manusia untuk berbuat dosa. Aku bisa saja kembali ke flatku, tapi tidak ada apapun di sana. Aku bosan!"

"Kau sedang tidak ingin sendirian."

Crowley bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan Aziraphale?"

Bahu Crowley menegang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Temanmu, Aziraphale. Kukira kalian, _frenemy_ atau semacamnya." Hozier menuang anggur lagi.

" _Frenemy_?"

"Yah, kau tahu semacam teman sekaligus musuh." Hozier menyesap anggurnya, sebelum matanya terbelalak. "Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kalian masih saling tidak bicara sejak kejadian di Taman St. James..."

"Tentu saja kami bicara!" Crowley menambahkan sesuatu di akhir kalimatnya, tapi Hozier tidak bisa menangkap apa itu. "Bahkan baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Si bodoh itu bersekongkol dengan agen ganda Nazi demi buku-buku klasik. Menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam posisi sulit. Demi Neraka, saat kusangka ia tidak bisa lebih bodoh lagi..."

"Oke, kalian sudah bertemu kemarin. Lalu?" Crowley mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Crowley? Aku yakin, di luar segala keluhanmu, kau masih akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Aziraphale. Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak tujuh puluh tahun lalu. Aku tidak mengada-ada saat aku bilang aku terkejut kau berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku kira kau sudah menghilang, entahlah, mungkin untuk yang terbaik. Aku tidak menduga kau akan mengunjungiku lagi."

"Ini rumit." Crowley mendesis.

"Aku manusia kekal, rumit adalah nama tengahku," kata Hozier ringan.

"Kami bertengkar."

"Uh, wow, tidak mengejutkan."

"Tutup mulutmu." Hozier tahu Crowley mendelik padanya. "Kau mau aku cerita atau tidak?"

"Oke, oke, lanjutkan."

Hozier lalu mendengar kisah paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Crowley, sang iblis, dengan sukarela menerobos masuk gereja, demi menyelamatkan seorang malaikat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tertawa saat Crowley menggerutu tentang berada di dalam bangunan suci rasanya mirip berjalan di pantai, pada siang hari yang panas tanpa alas kaki. Crowley melakukan itu semua demi sang malaikat, Aziraphale. Demi 'si bodoh yang menghabiskan waktu untuk membahayakan dirinya sendiri'. Demi 'si bodoh yang rupanya tidak menyukai nama manusia Crowley'.

"Sedikit sekali keyakinannya padaku." Crowley mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan buku-buku itu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berkabung saat Perpustakaan Aleksandria terbakar, kau tahu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya bermuram durja seperti itu lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Aku mengantarnya pulang," jawabnya pendek.

"Dan?"

"Dan, tidak ada lagi. Selesai." Hozier cukup yakin, Crowley menghindari untuk menatap langsung pada dirinya.

"Crowley."

Crowley masih memfokuskan diri pada perapian. "Aku mengantarnya, kami berpisah. Selesai."

" _Crowley._ "

"Baiklah!" Crowley menghabiskan anggurnya sekali tenggak. "Aku menciumnya!"

"Oh, sungguh?" Sudut bibir Hozier tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahan, oke? Aziraphale terus tersenyum padaku dan wajahnya–wa–wajahnya _berseri-seri_. Ia terus saja mengoceh soal buku ramalan dan entah apa lagi. Aku hanya bertindak sesuai impuls."

"Dia menamparmu?"

"Tidak, setelah dia membalas ciumanku."

"Hah?" Hozier mengerjap.

"Membingungkan, ya 'kan? Maksudku, tiga detik kami berciuman dan detik berikutnya tangannya mendarat di wajahku."

"Ow."

"Itu mengecilkan masalah namanya. Lebih cocok," Anthony menarik napas. "OUCH!"

Hozier memutar bola mata. "Lalu, kau kabur ke sini? Akhirnya ingat bahwa kau punya teman untuk kau ajak curhat?"

"Kita bukan teman." Crowley menjawab cepat. "Kita bahkan bukan kenalan atau kolega. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku datang ke sini. Hanya kau yang terpikir, aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke dunia bawah."

"Apapun yang membuatmu senang, Crowley," jawab Hozier.

Setelah itu, ia tidak berbicara lagi. Begitupun Crowley. Api masih meretih di perapian, suaranya bergaung di ruangan yang sunyi. Waktu seolah abadi, tak fana seperti dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan ini. Hozier baru saja menuang anggur untuk dirinya lagi, saat ia sadar bahwa Crowley tidak bergerak. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah–begitu dekat dengan lantai berkarpet, memegang gelas anggur kosong. Napasnya terdengar teratur. Hozier mendapati dirinya terkejut bahwa sang iblis ternyata bernapas dan sekarang tengah tertidur.

Ia tidak tahu iblis bisa tertidur.

Hozier tersenyum di luar kemauannya, ia berdiri dan mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Crowley kemudian meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Crowley tidak nampak seperti iblis dalam tidurnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria biasa, yang terlalu kelelahan lalu tertidur tanpa sengaja di sofa.

Dan hanya satu ekspresi yang mewakili wajahnya sekarang.

Tenang. Damai.

Hozier mengerjap. Jika ia seorang pelukis, tak diragukan lagi, ia akan mengambil kanvas dan kuas untuk melukis sang iblis. Tapi karena ia pemusik, refleksnya adalah mengambil kertas kosong dan pena.

Hozier mulai menulis lagu.

**iv.**

Berbekal cerita Crowley tentang obsesi Aziraphale dengan buku dan keinginan terbesarnya untuk membuka toko buku sendiri, Hozier sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa penampakan Toko Buku A.Z. Fell & Co. Aziraphale adalah stereotip seorang pustakawan sejati; gedung tua, dengan buku-buku menjulang tinggi terlihat dari jendela, dan penampilannya sendiri sebagai sang pemilik.

Hozier tahu alasan Crowley untuk memakai kacamata hitam adalah untuk menyembunyikan iris mata ularnya yang tidak manusiawi. Namun, Aziraphale memakai kacamata sembari membaca, meskipun ia malaikat, adalah klise yang paling klise dari penghayatan perannya sebagai pemilik toko buku.

"Um, halo?" katanya, sembari membuka pintu pelan. Aziraphale tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan, menolehkan kepala. "Aku mencari tuan Fell?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah sang malaikat. "Oh, aku sendiri. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sebagai pemusik yang telah berkarir selama– _well_ , selama ia hidup, Hozier hampir tidak pernah merasakan gugup. Keuntungan menjadi manusia abadi, adalah ia tidak pernah takut mengorbankan apapun. Hozier dan 'santai' bagaikan sepasang belahan jiwa. Ia selalu santai saat diminta menyerahkan lagu-lagu gospel yang sebenarnya bermakna ganda sebagai lagu satanis. Hozier adalah personifikasi dari kata 'santai'.

Namun, berdiri di depan Aziraphale, _sang_ malaikat, ia mendapati dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Mengingat akan apa yang mungkin disampaikannya kepada Aziraphale dan resiko yang mungkin ditanggung Hozier, sesungguhnya itu masuk akal.

"Perkenalkan, tuan Fell, namaku, Andrew Byrne," ujar Hozier, lancar mengalunkan kebohongan. _Kunci dari seni berbohong adalah mengatakan sebagian kebenarannya_ , begitu ajaran Crowley. Ironis, bagaimana Hozier memanfaatkan trik ini sekarang. "Aku minta maaf sudah menerobos kemari, tapi ini sungguh sangat genting."

Alis Aziraphale bertaut, tangannya perlahan menutup buku dan sekarang memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Hozier. "Keadaan genting? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anda memiliki kenalan bernama Anthony?"

"Anthony?" Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Oh, ya. Anthony Hopkins, ia pemilik kedai kopi di ujung blok ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kopi, tapi untukku, ia selalu menyajikan teh yang enak. Aku juga kenal Anthony Robbins, salah satu penyuplai teks-teks kuno dari Mesir. Ia sangat pelit, tapi kualitas dokumen yang disediakannya selalu autentik dan dalam keadaan baik. Atau mungkin yang kau maksud–"

"Bagaimama dengan Anthony J. Crowley?"

"Crowley?" Nada suara Aziraphale langsung berubah, eskpresinya menjadi dingin. "Aku tahu siapa dia. Ada apa?"

"Crowley sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku khawatir dengan keselamatannya," kata Hozier. Aziraphale memucat. "Tuan Fell, anda adalah solusi terakhirku untuk menghentikannya."

Sejam kemudian, tanda 'TUTUP' telah tergantung di pintu toko buku Aziraphale.

**v.**

"... dan dia bilang, _kau terlalu cepat untukku, Crowley_. Terlalu cepat bagaimana? Aku hanya mengebut di saat yang diperlukan! Dan tidak pernah, kuulangi, aku _tidak pernah_ menabrak siapapun!"

Sang iblis menarik rambut, frustasi. Hozier tidak mengerti sebagian besar gerutuan Crowley, tapi ia menduga itu pasti berhubungan dengan Aziraphale dan urungnya niat Crowley dalam membobol gereja. Alih-alih mengganggu monolog tidak jelas sang iblis, Hozier sibuk menginspeksi termos bermotif tartan yang diletakkan Crowley dengan penuh kehati-hatian di meja.

"Jangan dibuka!" Crowley menghardik, lalu merebut tabung itu dari tangan Hozier. "Itu dari Aziraphale, dia tidak mungkin menipuku untuk hal sepenting ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bukannya dia sangat menentang rencanamu?"

Dalam sekejap, tangan Crowley mencengkram kerah Hozier. Crowley masih mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dalam penerangan yang remang-remang, ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik lensa gelap itu. Hozier memiliki perasaan, ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Dengarkan aku, manusia abadi," desis Crowley. "Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, dan itu adalah Aziraphale tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku."

"O-oke, aku hanya bertanya–"

"Curiga padanya adalah kesalahan besar." Crowley melepaskan kerah Hozier dengan kasar. Ia berdiri dan mendekap termos tartannya. "Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk meragukan Aziraphale."

Hozier mengerjap. Dan detik berikutnya, ia hanya sendirian di ruang duduk. Kerah pakaian Hozier masih mengkerut.

**catatan.**

  * Crowley adalah seorang pendendam. Ia mengingat semua kesalahan yang dilakukan orang lain padanya. Sebagai iblis, membalas dendam adalah salah satu hal yang lumrah untuk dilakukan, tapi Crowley tidak melakukannya. Entah kenapa, itu malah terasa lebih buruk.

  * Karir musik Hozier menyuram. Ia menyadari bahwa hal itu sepenuhnya adalah salahnya sendiri. Namun, memikirkan bahwa Crowley yang berada di balik semua ini, entah mengapa sangat menghiburnya.

  * Untuk pertama kalinya, Hozier memutuskan untuk berhibernasi. Ia berencana untuk melompati satu abad secara keseluruhan.

  * Rencana itu tentu saja gagal. (Sekali lagi, mungkin bukan salah Crowley, tapi Hozier berpikir sebaliknya)

  * Dibekali dengan kelihaian berbohong, akting yang baik, dan bakat musiknya, ia berkelana ke Dublin dan mendaftar sekolah musik.

  * Hozier bergabung dengan orkestra dan memulai karir musiknya dari nol, _lagi_.

  * Judul orisinil dari [_Take Me to Church_](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hozier/takemetochurch.html) sebenarnya adalah _Crowley Menerobos Gereja demi Aziraphale_ ~~(bodoh atau bucin?)~~.

  * Saat memikirkan konsep video musiknya, Hozier langsung menolak ide untuk menggunakan tema Surga dan Neraka. _Demi alasan tertentu_ , begitu katanya.

  * Crowley tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi dan Hozier tidak pernah bertemu jalan dengan sang iblis, namun keberadaan _Take Me To Church_ membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ini adalah ranting zaitun yang ditawarkan oleh Hozier.

  * Judul orisinil dari [_From Eden_](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hozier/fromeden.html) sebenarnya adalah _Aku Mungkin Terlalu Cepat Untukmu_. Judul aslinya terdengar sangat klise dan Hozier memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih substansial (yang sangat meneriakkan bahwa lagu ini ditulis dari pengalaman Crowley).

  * Hozier mendedikasikan album pertamanya untuk Crowley dan Aziraphale. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Hozier hanya berharap dirinya bisa menjadi cukup terkenal, hingga mereka bisa mengenali lagu-lagu itu.

  * Faktanya, tidak ada respon timbal-balik apapun yang didengarnya dari sang iblis dan malaikat.

  * Hingga, beberapa tahun kemudian.

  * Aziraphale tidak menyukai _Take Me to Church_ karena lagu itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak bersih karena telah menggoda iblis dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gereja. Crowley menolak keras keberatan itu.

  * Crowley tidak menyukai _From Eden_ dan wajahnya begitu memerah saat Hozier menceritakan latar belakang penulisan lagu itu–dengan bijak, ia tidak menyebutkan judul orisinilnya. Meskipun awalnya Aziraphale merasa sedih mendengar cerita Hozier, ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat menyadari lagu itu membuat pipi Crowley merona.

  * Aziraphale sama sekali tidak menyebutkan bahwa Hozier-lah yang membocorkan rencana Crowley lima dekade yang lalu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Hozier menjanjikan sang malaikat satu lagu untuk diberikan di masa mendatang.

  * Orang yang mengenal Hozier, akan membentuk tiga opini atas dirinya: bahwa ia adalah orang Inggris, bahwa ia adalah makhluk abadi, dan bahwa dia adalah utusan Tuhan. Dari tiga pernyataan tersebut, hanya ada dua yang benar.

  * ~~Crowley dan Aziraphale tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini.~~




• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
>
>> The story is based on [ this post](https://belindarimbi13.tumblr.com/post/185795254245/purplendicular-re-bee-key-lovercrowley).
>> 
>> Linimasa:
>> 
>>   * Tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan Hozier lahir dan sejak kapan ia berada di bumi ini sebagai manusia tak fana.
>> 
>>   * Bagian **i & ii** : tahun 1862.
>> 
>>   * Bagian **iii** : tahun 1941. (fun fact: istilah lagu gospel tidak digunakan hingga tahun [1874](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gospel_music) and I took some liberty untuk menggunakan istilah frenemy yang seharusnya baru muncul di tahun [1953](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenemy))
>> 
>>   * Bagian **iv & v** : tahun 1967.
>> 
>>   * Bagian **catatan** : bervariasi. _Take Me To Church_ dirilis tahun 2013, sedangkan _From Eden_ dirilis tahun 2014 ([x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hozier_\(musician\))); Crowley dan Aziraphale tidak bertemu Hozier lagi hingga tahun 2019, setelah kiamat berhasil dihindari.
>> 
>> 

> 
> ~~Tahu enggak, punya sandbox sendiri adalah goal saya sejak lama. Dan akhirnya itu bisa terealisasikan sekarang :')~~
> 
> Ada banyak yang bisa dieksplorasi dari ide sederhana : _gimana kalo ternyata Hozier itu memang beneran makhluk imortal dan ternyata kenal sama Crowley?_
> 
> Ide itu menghantui saya sepanjang waktu, dan bahkan bikin saya enggak bisa berhenti muter lagu-lagunya Hozier di Spotify setelahnya. I just know by then, that I have to write this story myself.
> 
> I have never combined fiction and Real-Person before, dan penulisan cerita ini sempat tersendat di awal karena saya tidak terbiasa dan terus second-guessing diri sendiri o(---( sampai saya pikir, ah screw this, I'll write what I want. I'm open with suggestions and critisms, so don't be afraid to leave some.
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Kudos dan review akan sangat mencerahkan hari ♥
> 
> I'm also available in [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/belindarimbi13/), hit me up!


End file.
